Getting our own Pig!
'''Getting our own Pig! '''is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Microsoft Agent's Creative Survival Series, and the fourth episode of the series overall. This episode was released on September 25, 2016, just like the last episode. Characters The Microsoft Agents * Peedy * Bonzi * Genie * Robby * James * Merlin The Villagers * Joe * Simon * Dr. Trayaurus The Pets * Pig (later renamed to Lucy) * Grim Transcript Merlin: Hello everybody, we are visiting Dr. Trayaurus' old lab, even thought it got sold out. Let's go inside to see if Grim and Trayaurus are in the old lab! ... Dr. Trayaurus: Who is in the door this time? Genie: Hi Grim! Aw, you look so adorable. I can feel like I am going to adopt you. Dr. Trayaurus: You were talking about him? What are you doing here? Robby: Well Trayaurus, we just came here to visit. Dr. Trayaurus: Who gives a crap? Now get off my sight! Merlin: But Trayaurus, you can't do this to me! We just got here, you know! Will you make us stay here for a moment? Dr. Trayaurus: Absolutely not! Now get outta here! Bonzi: But we gave you this cooked chicken that Dan used to cook! Dr. Trayaurus: GET OUT NOW! 1 2 3 4 5! Intro Robby: Welcome back to Microsoft Agent's Creative Survival Series. Last time, we made something special at the island and it is time for us to get our very own pig. By the way, we got our name tag to name any animals. But earlier today, we visited Dr. Trayaurus' Lab but then he is starting to get mean to us and forces us to leave. Who cares! Let's just get into the episode! Simon: Boys! Come here for something! James: Oh! That's Joe and Simon! They're giving us our first mission! ... Simon: We just want to know that you visited Dr. Trayaurus' Lab and he made you go away? Why? Bonzi: We do not know, Simon. He is being mean to us. Simon: I see. Okay, good luck for your pig! James: Thank you boys! ... Pig: What do you want from me, you idiot? Robby: Well we just want you to be adopted. Pig: Nah! I'd rather not! Merlin: Please! We do not have any animals in our home, so we want you to be adopted and join in our very own house! Please! Please! Please! Please! Pig: Ugh, fine! Robby: Yes! Yes! Thank you so much! Now let's go! But first, we need to get our lead. Merlin: What!? Why did you leave!? Come back! This is a survival series! Pig: Hey! Why did you put this lead on my neck! It hurts! ... Ouch! ... Bonzi: Okay, let's go to the underground. ... Genie: Come on! We have to go! It's your big day! ... Simon: Did you get the pig? Peedy: Yup! Simon: Awesome! Now all you need to do is to name your pig "Lucy." Genie: Whatever you say, Simon! ... Simon: Now, build your fence to her and she will never run away! Robby: There we go! You are now officially adopted! Merlin: Well, it is going to be night time soon in Minecraftia, so we are going to bed. We will see you later! Bye bye! Video Category:Episodes Category:Main